El Sonido de la Lluvia
by Lee Ab Koi
Summary: Porque eso, era lo único que me recordaba cuánto era que te amaba...era mi confidente, y único consuelo. El sonido de la lluvia. GrayxJuvia. Primer Fanfic de esta pareja. Dejen reviews, porfa n n. *Pausa momentánea*
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí estamos de vuelta con este Fanfic. Tanto que lo estuve prometiendo, y aquí está ya por fin terminado el primer capítulo. Cómo bien saben, está inspirado en la canción de Younha "Sound of Rain" que está hermosa, y es de una pareja que más me gusta de Fairy Tail: GrayxJubia. Se me hacen tan lindos juntos, porque sus personalidades se complementan por completo.**

**Conforme a mi Fanfic de MelloxRose: Ando algo baja de inspiración pero prometo empezarlo y avanzarle un poco antes de que acabe el año.**

**También, quisiera avisarles que tengo planeado subir un OneShot Especial Navideño. Ya tengo la pareja y la historia más o menos a la mitad. No les puedo decir más, quiero que sea una sorpresa pero estén al pendiente.**

**En fin, los dejo con el capítulo. Lo que viene al principio en cursiva, debajo del título, serán partes de la canción en español. No puedo poner en cada capítulo porque se acabaría la canción antes de llegar al final xD, así que los pondré periódicamente.**

**Disfruten!**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece, bla bla bla, todos los derechos a Hiro Mashima **

**El sonido de la Lluvia**

"_Mientras caminamos bajo la lluvia…,_

_Mi tímida risa escapa. Bajo una pequeña sombrilla, estamos acurrucados._

_No es interesante, quiero caminar bajo la lluvia. Quiero estar un poco más cerca de ti"_

**Capítulo 1: A partir de hoy…**

_FLASH BACK_

Mi tímido rostro seguía sobre mis zapatos. Había esperado tanto para decírtelo. Ese día, la lluvia no había parado de caer. Las gotas caían cada vez más pesadas sobre mis hombros, pero eso no me importaba. Yo estaba aquí, para decirte lo que sentía. Lo que he sentido desde que te conocí. Tú, y tus ojos que juzgan, me mirabas intensamente, esperando a que hablara primero. Por primera vez en la tarde, subí mi rostro. Mis mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y tu rostro inexpresivo. El silencio acompañó mi boba reacción, cuando tú suspiraste…

-¿Para qué me has citado aquí, si no piensas decirme nada?- fue lo que tus labios soltaron, mientras rascabas tu nuca en señal de desesperación y aburrimiento.

-Etto…J-Juvia tiene algo m-muy importante q-qué decirte, Gray-sama…

Y como siempre, simplemente me miraste, esperando lo que sea que iba a decir en ese momento. Yo suspiré, y me armé de valor. _Necesitaba _decírtelo. Dirigí mis ojos decididos hacía ti.

-¡J-Juvia…Juvia está enamorada de Gray-sama!- grité, cerrando mis ojos por lo fuerte que eran esas palabras para mí. Tu reacción fue nula; así que continué…

-A Juvia le gusta muchísimo Gray-sama, y desea con todo su corazón poder ser su novia…- le susurré después, ya que mi voz perdió varios decibeles a razón de mi valor que disminuía. Al terminar de decirlo, la vergüenza se acomodó descaradamente en mis pómulos, manchándolos de su color predilecto.

En cambio tú, y tus ojos que juzgan, no me dijeron nada. No encontré sentimiento alguno en tu rostro. Pero grande fue mi sorpresa, al escuchar tu voz sonar…

-¿Acaso eres idiota?- cuestionaste, sorprendiéndome enormemente.

-¿Q-Q—

-Eres una molestia, y siempre te metes en mi vida. ¿Acaso crees que yo quiero una novia así? Olvídalo…

Y así, sin siquiera reparar en mí, te diste la media vuelta, mostrándome solo una cosa: tu espalda. Me quedé pasmada justo en mi lugar, pasando varios segundos para que pudiera reaccionar. Chorros de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos, que hasta se confundían con la hermosa lluvia que caía en ese momento. El resonar de tus palabras aún se escuchaba, y quebraban una y otra vez ese órgano en donde albergaba todos mis sentimientos por ti. Después de que esas palabras desaparecieron, lo único que quedó, fue el sonido de la lluvia…

_FIN FLASH BACK_

Abrí mis ojos de golpe. El sonido del despertador era demasiado molesto. Era sábado por la mañana. Sí, debía levantarme para ir a Fairy Tail.

Me di un baño, cepillé mi azul cabello y me vestía tranquilamente, pero sentía como si olvidara algo. Después, reparé en el sueño que había tenido justo antes de despertar.

"_No, no fue un sueño…es más bien, un amargo recuerdo"_, pensé para mi, mientras de nuevo la tristeza venía a mí. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde esa tonta declaración, y no había vuelto a ver a Gray-sama desde entonces. Él se había ido en una misión solo, no aceptó que ni Natsu-kun ni Erza-san lo acompañaran. A veces me pregunto si estará bien, si tendrá donde resguardarse en los días que llueve…

"_No seas estúpida Juvia, no tiene caso que sigas preocupándote por alguien que no te quiere…"_, me dije a mí misma, enojada por seguir sintiendo esto por Gray-sama. Pero es que era tan grande mi sentimiento por él, que aún cuando él me rechazó, mi corazón seguía amándolo, deseándolo…algo que debo dejar de hacer, si quiero seguir adelante. A él, simplemente, no le intereso…lo ha dejado muy claro con su respuesta.

Suspiré. Ya empecé con mi manía de pensar en Gray-sama. ¡Y aún lo llamo Gray-_sama_!

-Juvia debe dejar de hacer eso…- reclamé a mi propio reflejo en ese espejo. Erguí mi cuerpo, y me dirigí a la salida de mi habitación. No debía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Ese día, como todos los de esta época, llovía a cántaros.

"_Y esta vez Juvia no ha tenido nada que ver…"_, me quejé en pensamientos. Tomé mi paraguas, y salí de casa rumbo a Fairy Tail. Caminaba sin ninguna prisa, aún cuando sabía que ya era un poco tarde. El resonar de mis zapatos era lo único a lo que le ponía atención, ya que el sonido de la lluvia me era ya tan familiar, que lo dejaba desapercibido. Ese día, todos corrían a resguardarse de la lluvia, temiendo ser mojados por ella. Yo, simplemente, caminaba. La expresión seria en mi rostro, hacía que me abriera paso entre la multitud. Juvia no tenía ánimos de nada.

Llegué a Fairy Tail, y sacudí las gotas de mi sombrilla. Lo puse donde todos ponen la suya. Y al darme la vuelta, una sonrisa cálida de parte de Lucy-san me recibió…

-¡Juvia!- me llamó, alzando uno de sus brazos, para darme su lugar exacto. Aún sin mostrar expresión alguna, me acerqué a donde estaba…

-Buenos días…- saludé, sin muchos ánimos. MyraJane y Lucy-san se veían realmente muy contentas.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Juvia? Hoy llegaste tarde, y tú siempre eres de las primeras en llegar…- me preguntó Lucy-san, tornando su mirada en una preocupada.

Pero ni tiempo me dieron de hablar, cuando Myra-san intervino en la plática.

-Sí, sobre todo cuando estaba Gray por aquí…¿Será acaso que has llegado tarde porque nuestro Gray anda de misión?

Tan solo que mencionara ese nombre, hizo que cada vello de mi cuerpo se tensara. Rígido quedó mi cuerpo, y bajé la vista hasta clavarla en mi falda. Ambas chicas me miraron con preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo, Juvia?- aventuró a preguntar la rubia princesa, acercándose más a mí. Yo simplemente, suspiré, con mis mejillas llenas de rubor.

-S-Sí…

-¿Con Gray?- cuestionó Myra-san, acercándose igual que Lucy.

-S-Sí…- volví a contestar, más seria que antes.

-Cuéntanos, ¿te hizo algo malo Gray?

-N-No, es solo que…

Lo pensé y lo volví a pensar antes de hablar. ¿Estaba bien decírselo a ellas? Esas dos eran muy amigas de Gray-sama, y seguramente le irían a decir algo a él…

-No te preocupes Juvia, esto quedara entre nosotras- me aseguró Myra, tomando una de mis manos, y regalándome esa sonrisa cálida que solo ella sabía dar. Luego miré a Lucy-san, quién me sonrió de una manera cómplice.

-Bien, les contaré…

Y desahogué todo. Ellas me escucharon atentamente, y me consolaron.

-Ahora entiendo, Juvia-chan- me dijo Myra, sonriéndome con comprensión.

-Ese Gray fue muy frío al rechazarte de esa manera…- exclamó Lucy, con rostro serio. Yo solamente bajé la vista, apenada.

-Pero, lo peor, es que Juvia aún ama mucho a Gray-sama- les confesé, demostrando en mi cara que era cierto; mi corazón aún le pertenecía a él.

-Lo entendemos Juvia, pero lo que sí no podemos entender es la reacción de Gray. Él no es así.

Yo solo suspiré. En ese momento, Lucy me mira como si hubiese recordado algo.

-¡Es cierto, Juvia! Hoy regresa Gray al gremio…

Y al escuchar eso, me sorprendí. ¡Cómo lo había podido olvidar! El maestro Makarov nos había comentado hace una semana que él volvería; ¡y lo olvidé por completo!

Pero, ni tiempo me dio de asimilarlo, cuando se abrieron de par en par las puertas del gremio, y dejaban ver la silueta de su cuerpo. Ya estaba aquí.

Entró con esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba, extrañamente traía puesta su ropa, y su equipaje al hombro. De inmediato, sus compañeros se acercaron a darle la bienvenida. Incluso Lucy y Myra se le acercaron, pero yo, de la impresión me quedé en donde estaba. No sabía qué decirle. No era capaz de decirle un "¡Bienvenido, Gray-sama!" completamente sincero, como siempre se lo decía. Ahora, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para referirme a él.

Se adentró más, y llegó hacia donde estaban Erza, Natsu y Happy, y se quedó platicando con ellos…

-Bienvenido, Gray- exclamó Erza, con esa sonrisa autosuficiente que siempre se cargaba.

-¡Hasta que regresas exhibicionista!

-¡Cállate estúpida flamita!

-¡Repítelo cabrón!

Y como siempre, se pusieron a pelear en medio del gremio. Como todos ya estaban acostumbrados, simplemente se rieron. Más sin embargo, yo le miraba con tristeza. Lo extrañé, me acababa de dar cuenta. A pesar de saber que él no me quería, lo extrañé. Suspiré, resignada.

"_Mi amor por ti Gray-sama, será muy difícil de borrar…"_, exclamé en mi mente, al voltearme y darle la espalda a esa escena. Escuchaba tu risa, tu voz...que retumbaban en mi cabeza. No podía soportarlo más. Me puse de pie, y decidida, me dirigí a donde estabas tú. No podía dejar de actuar como siempre, eso significaría que soy débil, y que aún no puedo superar su rechazo. Así que me armé de valor, y me acerqué, con una sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido a casa, Gray-sama!- fue lo que solté al encontrarme de nuevo con tus ojos, que al notar mi presencia cerca, voltearon hacia mí. Todos se quedaron en silencio, viéndonos. Él solo chistó la lengua, y mi rostro cambió a sorpresa…

-¿Qué, acaso seguirás acosándome aún después de que te rechacé?

Y todos, todos en el gremio se quedaron en silencio, asombrados por lo que acababa de decir Gray-sama. Yo, atónita, no pude hacer nada más que agachar la cara llena de vergüenza. Entonces, él sonrió de medio lado, y tomó mi barbilla, levantó mi cara y me miró con aire de seductor…

-¿Todavía te robo el sueño, verdad? Típico- exclamó, poniéndome en ridículo frente a todos. Myra y Lucy nos miraban preocupadas, y Natsu y Erza completamente extrañados. Pero el verdadero problema era él, Gray-sama, quién se acercaba con más seducción a mi, que pocas fuerzas tenía para alejarme. Su cercanía era tan adictiva, y su olor tan embriagador. Al sentir sus manos en mi cintura, me di cuenta de sus intenciones. Y así, sin más, me plantó un beso frente a todos. Saboreaba mis labios con arrebato, y aprisionaba mi cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos. Yo por la impresión, ni cerrar los ojos pude. Rígida permanecía, sin siquiera mover mi boca. Pero, mi vergüenza creció más, cuando una de las manos de Gray-sama se coló por debajo de mi falda, alcanzando a tocarme el trasero. Lo acariciaba como cual tesoro. Sin embargo yo, sin aguantarlo más, me separé gritando de él, alcanzando a dejarle la mano marcada en su mejilla, por tremenda bofetada que le solté. Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy…todos nuestros compañeros se levantaron de su asiento cuando vieron la escena, mientras yo, llorar de vergüenza deseaba. ¿Qué estaba pasando con Gray-sama? ¿Por qué me trataba de esa manera tan descarada y vil?

-Juvia…- susurró Lucy, queriendo acercarse, pero la reacción de Gray-sama la detuvo.

-¿Es esa tu reacción, después de la poca atención que te presto, estúpida?- exclamó de alguna forma enfadado Gray-sama, refiriéndose completamente a mi. Mis ojos de terror temblaron, al escuchar ese adjetivo tan despectivo. Pero ni tiempo me dio de reaccionar, cuando me apretó los hombros con suma fuerza.

-¡Qué acaso no era eso lo que querías, que te acariciara y te hiciera mía?- me gritó, asustándome tanto…pero de inmediato, ese miedo se convirtió en rabia. Con una fuerza sacada desde lo profundo de mi cuerpo, deshice su prisión. Y con la misma fuerza aumentada, le planté una segunda bofetada. No quería ni verme a mí misma, ya que con tan solo sentir las lágrimas recorrer mi rostro por el comportamiento de Gray-sama, me hacían verme fatal.

-¡Te equivocas!- le grité, sacando todo mi odio con esas palabras. El gremio se había vuelto en completo silencio, admirando como hacíamos el ridículo. Lo miré, sin temor a esos ojos suyos que juzgan. Aunque lo aparentara, la sorpresa nació en su mirada.

-Lo que yo quiero de ti, no es eso. Nunca lo ha sido. Lo que yo deseo, es algo que tienes tanto miedo de entregar, por lo poco hombre que realmente eres. Te crees el más guapo, solo porque muchas estamos locas por ti, y completamente a tus servicios, y eso te hace que se te suban los humos a la cabeza. Pero conmigo, ¡no te equivoques! Yo no soy como cualquiera de las que andan tras de ti, yo no me ofrezco ni te ruego- solté todo de un golpazo, sin siquiera reparar ante esas palabras, que de alguna manera se estaban convirtiendo en el tormento del que tenía enfrente. Pero eso, no era todo lo que tenía que decir.

-Lo que yo siento por ti, es amor. Amor de verdad. Pero, viendo las circunstancias y tu poca hombría, he decidido que dejaría de hacerlo. Dejaría de amarte. A partir de hoy, Gray Fullbaster, nunca volverás a reírte de mí, y no volverás a tener una muestra de amor de mi parte. ¡Para mi, eres hombre muerto!- finalicé. TODOS, sin excepción de nadie, tenían su mandíbula hasta el suelo. Lucy me miraba con los ojos casi que se le salían, Erza con la boca abiertísima, al igual que el resto. Pero, era que debía hacer algo. No iba a permitir que este sinvergüenza se siguiera riendo de mí.

"_A pesar de que te amo tanto…"_, susurré en mi mente, ya que era cierto. No lo iba a negar. Pero, esa tu actitud tan presuntuosa y altiva, burlándote de lo que son MIS sentimientos…no la iba a soportar. Dejando solo un suspiro al último, me di la vuelta, regresando a mi asiento completamente callada, y con el ceño fruncido de lo nerviosa que estaba. Nunca pensé que tales palabras saldrían algún día de mi boca. De la mía, que había dicho que nunca dejaría de amarte, no importando que pudiera pasar. Pero es la misma boca, la que tú besaste con arrebato e inexistente pasión, dejándome en claro que yo no te importo en lo más mínimo.

"_Debo ser fuerte, para soportarlo…"_

**~O&o&O&o&O~**

La mañana se convirtió en mediodía. Después de la escenita que monté, no le volví a dirigir la mirada a Gray-sama en ningún momento. Se escuchaba como todos cuchicheaban entre ellos de nosotros dos, pero poco me importaba. Le di un gran trago a mi refresco, para pasarme un poco el mal trago. Erza, Myra y Lucy permanecían a mi lado. No decían nada, pero estaba segura que muy dentro de ellas querían sacarme la sopa entera de lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

-Juvia…- susurró Lucy, dispuesta a empezar con su cuestionamiento.

-Dime.

Suspiró un momento, para luego volver a mirarme.

-No puedes evitar tu cara llena de tristeza. Todas nos damos cuenta, de lo duro que fue para ti haber dicho tales cosas.

Al escucharla, bajé los ojos llorosos, diciéndole con ese gesto que tenía razón.

-Sabemos, y estamos conscientes, que ese comportamiento de Gray no era apropiado…

-¡Es un maldito cínico!- grité, más dolida que molesta. Todos de nuevo voltearon a verme, y luego a verlo a él, quién seguía con el ceño fruncido y mi mano marcada en su mejilla. Me tragué completas las lágrimas que ya casi y caían.

-Yo le entregué todo, yo le di mi corazón…¡Y él dice que lo único que quiero es que me haga suya! Esas son tonterías…- solté, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran disparadas. Caían y caían sin detenerse. Y lo peor, era que todos me miraban así. Las limpié de un manotazo, y luego dejé caer mi puño sobre la mesa.

-Él no se volverá a reír de mí.

Y así, pasó el día. Lucy, Myra, Erza y yo decidimos salir de compras, ya que como iba la cosa, no soportaría estar más tiempo ahí. Además, de que ese día no parecía que habría misiones interesantes. Ellas sonreían abiertamente y se divertían, pero yo ni una maldita mueca podía soltar. No tenía ánimos de nada, mucho menos de reír. Y ellas que tanto se esforzaban por lograr que yo me distrajera. Pero, no podía. Con solo acordarme de todo lo que le dije, y de la enorme sorpresa que esas palabras sembraron en él, me hace sentir mal. Por un momento llegué a retractarme de lo que había dicho. Pero yo ya había dicho que no volvería a confiar en él, en Gray. Él no era más que un recuerdo. O al menos a eso me hacía a la idea.

Después de una agotadora vuelta al centro comercial entero, nos dio la tarde-noche. Todas llevaban pesadas bolsas con miles y miles de blusas, faldas, bolsos, etc., cuando yo no cargaba más que mi diminuto bolso y un Frappe Moka Capuccino de Fairyburcks*. Ellas iban platicando de cosas sin sentido, mientras yo me dedicaba a terminarme mi Frappuccino. De pronto, se detienen y comienzan a despedirse una de otra. Al último, quedamos solo Lucy-chan y yo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- me preguntó, con una sonrisa amigable. Yo solo suspiré.

-No es necesario, Lucy-chan.

-¿Segura?

Le dirigí mis ojos a los de ella.

-Sí.

Y aunque no muy convencida, aceptó. Nos despedimos un par de cuadras después, y yo continué por la acera sola. La iluminación era tenue, y ya casi no había barcos. El cielo no estaba tan despejado, pero lo suficiente para admirar unas cuántas estrellas. El eco de mis tacones resonaba por todo el lugar. Era la única alma en esa calle.

Iba tan metida en mis pensamientos, que cuando menos lo espere, otra persona iba caminando en sentido contrario a mí. Traía puestos mis audífonos, e iba admirando el mar. Hasta que el hecho invariable sucedió. Esa persona y yo chocamos, por accidente. Al intentar sujetarnos, caímos directo al agua. Tan sorprendida me hallaba, que tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para asimilarlo. En ese momento, al abrir mis ojos por debajo del agua, noté a la persona con la que había chocado: era Gray. De un impulso lo tomé de ambas muñecas, intentando jalarlo hacía mi, ya que se estaba hundiendo. Lo abracé del torso, y con mi magia líquida salimos disparados del mar. Al chocar contra el suelo de la calle, eso hizo reaccionar a Gray. Y ambos comenzamos a toser, por el agua que habíamos ingerido. Una vez que su tos se hubo calmada, me dijo…

-¿Estás bien?

Pero al no recibir respuesta subió sus ojos, y se encontró con mi rostro empapado. No pudo contener la sorpresa.

-T-Tú…

-Sí, yo.

Me puse de pie, y cogí mi bolso que se hallaba mojado hasta el interior.

-¡Rayos, todo se mojó!- me quejé, al notar a mi Ipod, a mi celular y mi billetera mojados. Lo que menos me dolía era el maquillaje, pero mi Ipod que tanto trabajo me costó conseguirlo.

-Hey- exclamó, también poniéndose de pie. Yo ni siquiera le dirigí la mirada.

-Todo es tu culpa…- susurré.

Y él, al escuchar ese susurro, me miró.

-¡¿Mi culpa?

-¡Sí, tu culpa!

Y le volví a mostrar mi espalda. Exasperado, se puso frente a mí.

-Fue tu culpa al ir distraída.

-Fue la tuya al no poder sostenerme para evitar caer.

Nuestras miradas, furiosas, se encontraron. Pero su ceño se aflojó de inmediato al notar mis mejillas rojas y toda mi ropa empapada. Suspiró.

-Olvídalo.

-¡No, como que olvídalo!

Él se alejó un poco, y yo lo seguí; pero mis pies se detuvieron al ver como se quitaba la camisa. Mi cuerpo se paralizó, y el rojo de la pena se apoderó de mi cara. De inmediato, me volteé. Él, al notar mi rostro enrojecido, alzó una ceja seductor y mostró una hermosa mueca.

-Hey, ¿no quieres mirar?- me preguntó, pero era lógico que no le contesté. Me encontraba tratando de darle calor a mi cuerpo, ya que el frío que se sentía era de muerte. Entonces, de pronto, siento como unos brazos heladísimos como el _hielo_ rodean mi cintura; al igual que su pecho pegado a mi espalda. Mi sorpresa no pudo ser mayor. Sentía su aliento pegado a mi nuca, y su cabello goteando en mi hombro. Yo, avergonzada a más no poder, intenté zafarme.

-¡Suéltame!- le grité, forcejeando. Pero sus fuerzas eran mayores a las mías. Entonces, de un movimiento, hizo que quedara de frente a él, con mi pecho y el suyo juntos. Asustada, lo miré. Instintivamente, mis manos se colgaron de sus hombros.

El silencio reinó entre nosotros. Él me miraba hacía abajo, prepotente, seductor. Yo, sumisa y avergonzada, no tenía de otra más que agachar la cabeza. Me moría de la vergüenza. Pero, el sentir su piel bajo las palmas de mis manos, y como el calor se iba apoderando de su pecho, no hacían más que incrementar mi pena. Sus dedos largos rodeaban mi cintura, al igual que sus manos y parte de sus brazos. Su rostro tan cerca del mío. Su aliento estrellándose contra mi frente. No lo iba a resistir más.

Entonces, su risa resuena en el silencio, seguida de su voz.

-Estás muy nerviosa.

No era una pregunta, ni tampoco una queja. Era una afirmación. Mis mejillas se enrojecieron más. Una mueca hermosa adornó su cara. Yo, por mero pudor, volteé la cara a un lado. No quería darle el gusto de afirmárselo.

Entonces, de pronto, acerca su boca a mi cuello. Y le da un delicado beso. Un beso, que me hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Un beso, que logró hacer que yo por fin levantara la vista, y dejar a nuestras miradas perderse en una conexión infinita. La tentación era demasiada.

-Vamos, sabes que tú quieres hacerlo- exclamó.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté, haciéndome la desentendida. Pero solo logré que su mueca se agrandara.

-Besarme.

Y acercó su boca al lóbulo de mi oído izquierdo. Este hombre estaba a nada de volverme loca. Lentamente, muy lentamente para mi gusto, comenzó a lamerlo; y lo hacía de una manera tan sensual, que poco a poco empecé a sentir mi piel erizada, y mi cuerpo caliente. Cerré mis ojos, sin poder más ante aquél deleite. Sé que no era correcto que me dejara, pero me lo había imaginado tantas veces en mis sueños, que pudo más mi amor por él, que mi orgullo pisoteado también por él. Pero, fue ese mismo amor, el que me hizo saltar de aquélla nube en la que estaba, hasta aterrizar en la Tierra. Muy sutilmente, lo alejé de mí. Sus ojos que juzgan se dirigieron a mí, atónitos.

-Dije que no permitiría una burla más de ti.

Pero, hasta pareció como si le hubiese dicho un cumplido, ya que su sonrisa socarrona adornó su ya de por sí hermoso rostro. Sin pedirme permiso, arremetió contra mis labios. Los besó de una manera salvaje, pero tan delicada a la vez. Un beso, como el que me había robado (también) en la mañana. Y yo, conmocionada y en estado de shock, intenté deshacerme de su boca. Pero él era mucho más fuerte, y con sus brazos deshacía mis intentos de zafarme.

Mi vergüenza era demasiada. ¿Cómo era posible que este tipo hiciera lo que se le antojara conmigo? Aún a pesar de lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero, eso no tenía nada que ver. Sabía que lo hacía solo por el simple hecho de jugar conmigo, y de demostrarme quien era el que mandaba. Y claro, sin contar su estúpido ego de macho que desde que me le declaré, creció un 200%. Es lógico que un hombre quiera alimentar su ego haciendo lo que él esta haciendo. Hacerme quedar en vergüenza, robarme cuantos besos se le antojen, demostrarme que aún lo amo, teniéndome en su palma cuando él quisiera. Todo eso. Todo, menos amor. Me hacía de todo, menos demostrarme un amor sincero, aquél que yo tanto juraba que él podía sentir. Aquél, que yo siempre le demostré, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Estaba cansada. Ya, basta. Sentía como, poco a poco, con sus besos iba derritiendo aquélla resolución que tuve en la mañana. Me hacía sentir, y también me hacía querer olvidar, y perdonar. Era ese su truco sucio. Ganarme con sus besos, con sus caricias. Haciéndome todo lo que en un principio deseé que me hiciera. Él pensaba que con eso, yo me iba a dejar manipular, y por fin me dominaría. Pero no. No se lo iba a permitir.

Llorando, lo alejé bruscamente de mí. E invocando mi magia, lo embestí contra una pared cercana. Entonces, me acerqué a él, quién estaba en el piso.

-¿Qué te sucede, tonta?

Pero eso solo hizo fruncir más mi seño. Lentamente, me hinqué a su altura. Y lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Después, más rápido de lo que pensé, estrellé mi mano contra su mejilla, en una cachetada que disfruté mucho. Pero mis lágrimas no podían dejar de salir.

-Te odio, Gray Fullboster.

Al escuchar eso, me miró a los ojos, de nuevo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Tus labios no me dijeron eso. Tú me amas.

Mis manos se hicieron puños en un santiamén, concentrando toda mi fuerza en ellos.

-¡Eso es lo que tú quisieras!

Y sin poder evitarlo, sollozos creados desde mi pecho, desembocaron en mi boca. Y las lágrimas adornaron mi cara, dándole un aspecto débil e infantil.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué ganas haciéndome quedar en ridículo?- casi le restregué en la cara, pero en vez de eso, mostraba una mueca de dolor y tristeza.

Pero él y sus ojos que juzgan, se quedaron en silencio. Y me miró de una manera indescifrable. Nunca he podido adivinar que pasa por su mente, cuando ni su cara ni sus ojos me dicen algo. Lentamente, se puso de pie, y dio unos pasos. Cogió su camisa, y emprendió camino a su casa.

Yo permanecí ahí, tirada de rodillas y con el rostro bañado en lágrimas. De nuevo, como si quisiera reconfortarme, una pesada lluvia cayó sobre mis hombros, recreando ese sonido tan característico que ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar. El sonido de la lluvia. Siempre lo escuchaba, cuando él se marchaba. Era como si ese sonido intentara llenar la ausencia que dejaba él para mí. Pero, eso era imposible. Nadie, ni nada, podía llenar ese espacio.

Con los sollozos en mi garganta, solté un grito de dolor, y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. Me sentía tan miserable, tan humillada y tan desdichada. Me sentía rechazada. Y eso solo aumentó mi llanto. Tenía ganas de mandar todo al infierno, correr tras él, y decirle que podía hacerme lo que quisiera, con tal de estar con él. Decirle que no importaba mi orgullo ni mi dignidad, lo único que deseaba era seguir a su lado, aunque no fuese como su novia, como siempre soñé. Pero, no tenía fuerzas ni para eso. Lo único que me acompañaba en ese momento, era un amor que era imposible de borrar, y el sonido de la lluvia.

**O&O&O&O~**

Desperté antes de que justo el Sol saliera. Otra vez, había tenido ese estúpido sueño, que no era más que un recuerdo que deseaba tanto poder borrar. A veces, el subconsciente de uno empeora más nuestra propia situación, y no nos ayuda en nada. Al contrario, le gusta recordarnos aquello que nos hace sentir dolor, como si nos dijera _"Qué nunca se te olvide"_. Pero, uno no puede derrotar a su propio subconsciente.

Soñolienta, puse mis pies sobre mis pantuflas. Cogí mi bata de baño, y me dirigí a la bañera. Necesitaba un baño caliente, para que así tal vez me dé más sueño. Por Dios, era domingo a las 5:00 de la mañana.

Preparé el agua, mientras me desvestía. Entonces, reparé en aquél bolso que se hallaba colgado de uno de los ganchos para poner las toallas. Lo miré por largos segundos, hasta que recordé el motivo de eso.

"_Claro, fue lo de anoche. Ese maldito de Fullboster"_, gruñí en pensamientos. Ahora sí estaba molesta. Ese tipo era un desastre. Y lo odiaba tanto, tanto como lo amaba.

Me metí de lleno a la bañera, y medité. Repasaba mi día: qué iba a hacer, que quería hacer, que debía hacer, a donde debía ir, etc. Pero, su cara se metía a mi mente y me molestaba.

"_Eres un estúpido. ¿Nunca me dejarás en paz?"_

-.-

Al terminar de bañarme, me vestí y bajé a tomar mi desayuno. Como vivía sola, debía prepararlo por mí misma; y como no era tan buena cocinera, tenía en mi alacena cientos y cientos de libros de cocina a los cuáles recurrir. Y vaya que me salvaban todos los días…

Finalicé mi desayuno, y me dirigí a la nevera. Ahí estaba pegada la hoja con lo que había planeado para hoy. Iba a tener una jornada algo dura, pero era algo que me gustaba mucho hacer; y más si era para beneficiar a otras personas.

Corrí escaleras arriba, y llegué a mi ropero. Medité durante largos minutos qué debía ponerme. Pero, al final me decidí por una falda corta de mezclilla algo deslavada, una blusa de tirantes color azul marino, un suéter torero en negro de tela delgada, y mis botas largas azules que tanto me gustaban. Para adornar, coloqué un cinto negro alrededor de mi cintura, y un collar largo en negro también. Caminé al peinador, arreglándome el cabello, al momento en que también me maquillaba un poco. Satisfecha, le dirigí un último vistazo a mi reflejo en aquél espejo.

10:00 AM. Cogí mi bolso, y las llaves. Repasaba en mi cabeza todo lo que tenía que hacer. Salí de casa, y cerré la puerta despacio. Y lo primero que hice ya estando afuera, fue mirar hacía el cielo. Se veía tan gris como lo recordaba. Claro, así iba a ser hasta que pasara la temporada de lluvia.

Suspirando, di los primeros pasos hacía el gremio. En realidad, no había mucha prisa, pero a mi me gustaba hacer las cosas con tiempo de sobra. Y la verdad, no hacía tan mal tiempo como para sentirse apática, hoy quería sonreír.

El bullicio de la gente comenzó a hacerse más notorio al adentrarme más a la ciudad. Hoy, se veía muy agitada. Llegué a las puertas de Fairy Tail, y las abrí de un golpe. Al entrar, noté que varios miembros habían asistido, aún cuando El Maestro nos da el domingo libre. Pero, él no estaba. Inconscientemente, una mueca de tristeza se formó en mi rostro. Subí las escaleras; seguramente, ya todos estarían reunidos en su oficina.

Llegué y toqué la puerta. Lucy-san fue quien me abrió.

-Juvia, te esperábamos sólo a ti.

Yo le sonreí, apenada.

-Buenos días, Maestro.

-Buenos días, Juvia.

Pero, al dirigir mi vista hacía uno de los costados de la oficina, me encontré con los suyos juzgantes. Sorprendida me quedé. Y él, ni inmutado se miraba.

-Bueno, hoy empezamos con esta labor que es tan importante para nuestro gremio. Para nosotros, la formación de nuevos magos es algo que debe acatarse. Por eso, les agradezco mucho que se hayan tomado el tiempo de colaborar conmigo.

Y todos asentimos satisfechos. Veía a pocos, pero estaba segura que haríamos un buen trabajo. Lucy, Myra-san, Lisanna y Cana son muy buenas chicas; Natsu, Elfman y Fullboster también lo eran. Estaba segura.

-¿Vamos, entonces?- nos preguntó El Maestro.

-¡SÍ!- respondimos al unísono, de alguna manera emocionados.

Hoy, sería un buen día…

**Bueno, hasta aquí llega este primer capítulo. Me he esforzado horrores porque haya salido bien, así que espero que así sea. ¿Quieres dejarme un comentario con tu opinión? Adelante, recuerda que puedes hacerlo seleccionando la opción correcta y pinchando. Gracias de antemano por leer, y nos veremos…en no sé cuánto tiempo xD. **

_**AbbyKoikeD'Franco**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola lectores! Aquí vuelvo con el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Me siento muy agradecida a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review en el capítulo anterior. De verdad, por ustedes este nuevo episodio está aquí.**

**Lo único que les puedo decir es que espero que les guste. Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, sino de Hiro Mashima.**

**Kitte kudasai!**

**Capítulo No. 02: "Problemas y más problemas"**

Dentro de mí, sentía un remolino de sensaciones tan cálidas y hermosas que no podía dejar de sonreír. Para mí, enseñar magia siempre me había gustado. Y más si se trataba de la mía, tipo acuática, ya que era para mí lo más importante y una de las más difíciles de dominar.

Caminaba a la par que platicaba con Lucy sobre lo emocionada que me encontraba. Ella me escuchaba pacientemente.

-Veo que te agrada mucho la enseñanza, ¿verdad?- me preguntó, con una muequita en su rostro.

-Sí, desde que era pequeña- le comenté, sincera.

-¿Por qué no te dedicas a eso? A enseñar a los jóvenes magos nuevos el arte de la magia.

Esa propuesta me sorprendió de pronto. Realmente, nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. Era cierto que me gustaba mucho enseñar mi magia, pero eso a ser una Maestra en Magia Acuática así lo que se dice una gran Maestra, pues nunca se me había cruzado por la cabeza.

-Yo amo mi magia, y más si la puedo compartir con otras personas. Pero, no sé si sea para mí la enseñanza profesional de este tipo de magia…- le comenté, pensativa a la vez que razonaba bien mis palabras.

-Tal vez con esta experiencia, te des cuenta de tu vocación- me dijo, animándome. Yo le sonreí.

-Sí, tienes razón.

En eso, el maestro Makarov se detiene frente a un edificio, que a leguas se notaba que era un colegio. Ya estando adentro, pudimos escuchar claramente los gritos de todos aquéllos jóvenes que estaban en camino a ser magos.

-Vaya, pensé que se trataría de aprendices más jóvenes- exclamó Levy, admirando todo a su alrededor.

-Tampoco están tan mayorcitos, son apenas de bachillerato- dijo Myra, sonriente como suele estar.

-No pasan los 15 años- dijo en voz alta Fullboster, mirando a todos con sus ojos penetrantes. Yo solamente lo observe de soslayo.

El maestro aclaró sonoramente su garganta, haciendo que de pronto todo aquél estruendoso escándalo se convirtiera en polvo de silencio. Se puso sobre un escritorio, y miró a todos los "niños" con vista fija.

-Ustedes fueron los escogidos para llevar este curso intensivo de magia. He aquí a aquéllos que tendrán como maestros, escogidos por ustedes mismos.

Luego, se dirigió a nosotros.

-Les pido por favor que se presenten, diciendo su nombre y su tipo de magia para que los niños escojan a la que quisieran dedicarse.

Y todos asentimos. El primero en ir fue Natsu-san.

-¡Hola a todos! Yo me llamo Natsu Dragneel y soy de magia tipo Asesino de Dragón. Si se unen a mi equipo, no les garantizo una enseñanza de mucha calidad, o que sobrevivan a mi entrenamiento, pero sí que tendrán mucha diversión- lo dijo todo rápidamente, y con su estúpida sonrisa socarrona en su cara. Su acompañante gatuno azulado solo hizo su típico "Aye" de siempre.

Todos los jovencitos se le quedaron viendo como a un bicho raro. Hasta que uno saltó a decir algo…

-Tienes el cabello extraño.

-¡QUÉ! ¿Qué tienes contra mi cabello?- se quejó Dragneel, con su típica pose de enojado. Y todos los chicos comenzaron a reír. Y el pelirrosado no pudo más que reír también.

-Natsu nunca va a cambiar…me pregunto si realmente podrá enseñarles algo de provecho…- decía Lucy con una gota en su nuca al igual que todos los demás.

Después, todos se fueron presentando, hasta que llegó mi turno. Me sentí terriblemente nerviosa. Ver a todos esos chicos esperando a que abriera la boca, no ayudó mucho. Mis manos sudaban horrores. Tragué dos o tres veces antes de pararme al frente. Respiré hondo y mostré una sonrisa en mi cara.

-Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Juvia, y pertenezco a la Magia tipo Elemental. Mi elemento es el Agua. S-Si escogen esta magia, prometo que Juvia dará todo de sí misma para que ustedes se vuelvan tan buenos como ella. Ella dedicará todo su tiempo a ustedes con todo su corazón- exclamé, roja de la pena, y sin razonar bien lo que acababa de decir.

Sin si quiera darme cuenta, los ojos de cierto jovencito se abrieron más, y un tinte rosado apareció en su rostro. Su mirada se fijó completamente en mí, observándome. Yo seguía balbuceando de tonterías, y él me miraba solamente a mí. Pero, ciertos ojos penetrantes lo descubrieron, y al dueño de esa mirada, no le gustó para nada ese tipo de "mirada"…no a algo que era suyo, como pensaba él. Su ceño se frunció de una manera amenazadora, sin despegarle sus ojos de encima a ese "mocoso" como lo llamaba él.

"_¿Qué diablos está viendo con tanto interés? Cómo si tuviera la suficiente edad para hacerlo…"_, pensaba el chico de hielo, recargado en una pared, sin despegarle los ojos al chico.

De pronto, nuestro pequeño maestro continuó…

-Bien niños, ya que conocen a mis subordinados, les pido que escojan con quién desean aprender su magia.

Y entonces, todos se fueron poniendo de pie. Unos se acercaron con Lucy, probablemente embobados con su belleza; Otros fueron con Elfman resueltos a ser "grandes hombres", como él mismo les había prometido; Con Levy fueron los que parecían más inteligentes y aplicados; Y obvio, con Fullboster fueron algunas niñas que se deslumbraron por su encanto barato…

Al ver que ya casi no quedaba nadie, mi ánimo decayó un poco. Realmente, tenía muchas ganas de enseñarles magia. Y poder, dejarles algo que les sirviera a estos chicos. Suspirando, estaba por marcharme, pero alguien me llamó, tocándome el brazo…

-Oye…

Y volteé. Me encontré con una chica muy bajita, con largo cabello negro; usaba unas gafas grandes, cubriendo unos preciosos ojos grises. Lucía muy tímida, y abrazaba con fuerza su bolso de libros.

-¿Puedo ser tu aprendiz?- me preguntó, con una voz muy clara y dulce, aunque muy bajita. Yo, muy emocionada, le sonreí.

-¡Claro que sí!

Y entonces, su rostro delicado se iluminó con una sonrisa. Entonces, de detrás de ella, salió un muchacho. Era el más alto de toda la clase; me llegaba justo a la frente, estábamos a la misma altura, o incluso estaba más alto que yo. Su aspecto no era tan de estudiante, más bien parecía un delincuente. Pero, tenía una mirada cálida. El chico se acercó a nosotras dos, muy serio.

-Yo también quisiera estar en tu equipo- habló, casi susurrando, con una voz profunda y grave. Al escuchar eso, una sonrisa muy ancha se formó en mi cara.

-Sí, claro.

Fue ahí donde llegó mi tercer alumno. Era un chico muy simpático, amable y risueño. Tenía unos bonitos ojos verdes, y cabello castaño.

-Hola, Juvia-san. A mí también me gustaría aprender Magia Elemental, de tipo Agua.

-Sí, bienvenido.

Y así, se formó mi equipo. Aún no empezábamos, y ya los apreciaba, solo por el simple hecho de haberme escogido como su mentora.

-.-

Después de la última explicación que les dio el maestro a los chicos, nos quedamos de ver mañana mismo en la mañana.

No podía con mi propio regocijo. Me sentía realmente extasiada de tener a tres aprendices. De verdad, quería dar todo mi esfuerzo para que ellos lograsen ser unos excelentes magos de elemento agua. Me moriría de orgullo por ellos.

Iba tan metida en mis felices pensamientos, que no me percaté de cierta presencia…

-Hey…- se escuchó resonar en el silencio del callejón. Aún era de día, así que al voltear a ver de quién se trataba, lo reconocí de inmediato.

-Fullboster…- susurré, con rostro ahora serio. Él me miraba, juzgándome, pero algo había en su mirada muy escondido, algo que no se dejaba ver, por todo el enorme ego que tenía por dentro. Lo conocía tan bien, que supe de inmediato que estaba molesto. Claro, no tenía ni idea de porqué…

-¿Qué deseas?- le pregunté, aburrida, mirando a cualquier otro lado que no fuera su rostro. Más sin embargo, su ceño se frunció más.

-Nada.

Y se marchó. Su actitud me desconcertó un poco. De inmediato se dio la vuelta, mostrándome la espalda, y caminaba con pasos firmes y pesados.

"_Algo le ocurrió…"_, fue lo primero que pensé. Una congoja enorme se formó en mi pecho, y empecé a preocuparme. Él usualmente era frío, pero no pesado. Definitivamente, algo había ocurrido.

Suspiré. Este hombre era muy complicado de comprender. Más si no dice lo que en verdad siente. De inmediato, el recuerdo de su rechazo inundó mi mente otra vez. Mi mirada se tornó nostálgica, y la sonrisa se borró de mi cara. Era muy difícil olvidarme de él. Hoy justamente me levanté con la idea de empezar a hacerlo, a dejarlo atrás, a ya no pensar más en él; pero no sirve de mucho. Él continúa rondando por mi cabeza, dejando su huella por todos lados, inundándome de su olor, rociándome con su sonrisa…

"_No tiene caso"_, me planteé. Sonreí falsamente, tratando de darme ánimos.

Continúe con mi camino antes pausado, con la esperanza de algún día, olvidar ese sentimiento…

Me tiré al sillón nada más de entrar a casa. La sonrisa no se me iba. Ni siquiera el antipático de Fullboster pudo borrármela. Ya eran las 2:00 de la tarde. No tenía ni idea de que más debía hacer. Sabía que debía ir a dejar la correspondencia, comprar despensa, pagar servicios, etc., pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Suspiré, aburrida.

Decidí que lo mejor sería irme a comprar la despensa, porque era que me hacía mucha falta; después, me iría a pagar los servicios. Subí a mi habitación, para cambiarme de ropa. Entré, y lo primero que hice, fue quitarme las botas. Abrí de par en par las puertas de mi armario, y comencé a buscar. Después de unos 10 minutos, ya estaba lista. Unos jeans muy cómodos estilo skinny, con detalles deslavados; y una blusa de manga corta, color blanco, con detalles en azul marino. Para sentirme más cómoda, me puse unas sandalias blancas, bastante agradables. Por el calor que empezaba a dominar el ambiente, hice a mi cabello una cola de caballo.

Tomé mi bolso, y salí de nuevo. El Sol ya estaba bastante fuerte, y el calor de inmediato se incrementó. Traté de caminar rápido; en el supermercado había aire acondicionado.

Al llegar, tomé un carrito, y comencé a buscar lo que necesitaba. Estaba bastante concentrada en lo que buscaba, y recorría cada pasillo con paciencia para decidir lo que era más económico. Aunque corría con la suerte de no mantener a otra persona que mí misma, era que a veces yo misma gastaba más de lo necesario. A partir de juntarme con Lucy-san, se me pegó el ir constantemente al centro comercial a comprarme ropa nueva, a la moda, y que no estaba tan barata que digamos.

"_Sabía que no era tan buena idea juntarme con esa rubia rival de amores…"_, pensé. Pero, de inmediato reflexioné mis pensamientos. _Aún la llamaba rival de amores_…

Suspiré, y me detuve un minuto. Había descubierto que pensar en Gr- Fullboster, se me había hecho ya una costumbre. Tanto tiempo a su lado, observándolo de lejos, admirando sus habilidades con la magia, observando cada movimiento que hacía, esperando poder ver una sonrisa de su parte hacía mi…eran tantas las veces que había pensado en él, que ya lo hacía inconscientemente. Sacudí la cabeza. Yo, ya no era la misma Juvia tonta de ese tiempo; yo, había decidido resignarme a perderlo, había concluido que no tenía caso seguir enamorada de alguien que tenía su corazón tan congelado como su magia, que era incapaz de sentir otra cosa que no era egocentrismo. Porque, eso era lo único que él sentía: amor hacia sí mismo, _solo _hacia sí mismo. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención, le fascinaba saber que todas las mujeres de la ciudad hablaban de él y suspiraban, no podía contener la emoción de saber que las traía a todas muertas, y que podía hacer con ellas lo que le placiera. Ese, era Gray Fullboster, el ser más vil, egoísta y desgraciado que jamás había conocido.

Aturdida, de nuevo reflexioné sobre mis pensamientos. ¡Ya estaba harta de no poder quitármelo de la cabeza! Para todo era Gray esto, Gray aquello…¡ya basta! Juvia ya no era la misma, ella había cambiado; algo dentro de ella, al quebrarse en mil pedazos, decidió no seguir más con ese sufrimiento. Suspiré de nuevo. Lágrimas deseaban escapar de mis párpados. No, no podía permitirlo. No otra vez. No por él.

Aún estando en el primer pasillo, pasé mi dedo pulgar por mis párpados, limpiando aquélla gota salada que tanto había luchado por caer. En ese momento, una voz grave susurra a mi oído…

-¿Está llorando, Juvia-sensei?

Al escucharla, mis pupilas de contrajeron, y de inmediato volteé a ver a la persona que había preguntado eso.

-Eres tú…- exclamé, de alguna manera aliviada. Era ese chico ojiazul que me había pedido ser su maestra.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- insistió, visiblemente preocupado.

-Sí claro, no te preocupes…

-Pero, si mal no vi, usted estaba llorando.

-No, no era eso, simplemente el picor de la cebolla me llegó hasta acá, es todo- le dije, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Él no dijo nada. Nos quedamos viendo por algunos segundos.

-Disculpa, es que aún no sé tu nombre- le declaré, apenada. Él, simplemente exhaló fuertemente.

-Me llamo Vann Minage.

-Oh, vaya. Tienes un lindo nombre. "Magia de Agua"

Sus ojos se expandieron, sorprendidos.

-Es la primera persona que sabe el significado de mi nombre…

Pero, yo solo me limité a sonreírle. A pesar de tener un aspecto tan atemorizante, tenía buenos modales, y era muy tranquilo. Además, por alguna extraña razón, su mirada me transmitía serenidad. No era como la de Fullboster, sino llena de calidez. Era como ver al mar.

Y sin pensarlo, ambos nos sonreímos.

-¿Está haciendo algunas compras?- me preguntó, al verme ahí en el supermercado.

-Sí.

-¿Puedo acompañarla?

Y sin si quiera darme cuenta, le volví a sonreír.

-Claro.

Y los dos, uno al lado del otro, empezamos a caminar.

El rato se nos había ido en recorrer cada pasillo, buscando lo que necesitaba. Él me ayudó con sus recomendaciones, al parecer teniendo muy buena experiencia en despensa. Al ver que mi carrito de mandado ya estaba lleno, él se ofreció a empujarlo.

-Gracias, qué amable eres…

Y me volteé a buscar unas cosas, sin percatarme del ligero sonrose del chico.

Ciertamente, habíamos pasado un momento muy agradable. A mí me parecía genial empezar así la relación con mi futuro alumno. Quería que me tuviera confianza, y que ambos nos comportáramos como éramos realmente. Y bueno, Juvia cumplió con eso.

Llegamos a la caja a pagar, y seguíamos hablando de nosotros. Era muy agradable. Ciertamente, debía aceptar que era muy serio, no se andaba con rodeos, y casi no reía. Hasta me atreví a pensar, que era parecido en cierta manera a _él_. Era alto, de cabello oscuro, de mirada profunda, y extraordinariamente guapo. Sus facciones eran afiladas y delicadas, pero tenía un toque masculino que lo hacía verse más atractivo.

De repente, su voz me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-Juvia-sensei, ya debe pagar…- me dijo, hablándome a la cara.

-Oh sí, es verdad.

Y de inmediato, pagué. Él muy amable me acompañó, cargando las bolsas por mí. Era todo un caballero.

-Gracias, no tenías por qué molestarte- le declaré, contenta. Él me sonrió.

-No se preocupe.

Y seguimos caminando. Yo le indicaba el camino a mi casa. Él, sin quejarse, seguía a mi lado.

Sin embargo, alguien molesto nos observaba desde lejos. Iba caminando por ahí, sin nada qué hacer, y de pura casualidad, se topó con nosotros. Al descubrir quiénes éramos, una llamita muy pequeña llamada "molestia" nació dentro de él. Nos siguió, aún enojado. Observaba cada movimiento de Vann, veía si se me acercaba, si me sonreía, si siquiera se atrevía a tocarme. Y todo, poco a poco, lo ponía más molesto.

Entonces, Vann y yo llegamos a casa por fin.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad, por acompañarme.

Otra sonrisa nació de sus labios.

-No tiene porqué agradecerme.

Reí, apenada.

-Vamos, no me sigas hablando de "usted", puedes tutear a Juvia.

-Cómo tú quieras, Juvia-sensei.

Y así, nos despedimos. De nuevo, le agradecí, y le indiqué por donde podía regresarse. Al marcharse, introduje las llaves en la cerradura, y al girarlas un poco, la puerta abrió. Decidí que, al no poder con todas las bolsas, las metería en partes; así, llevé la primera parte, pero al voltear para ir por las demás, me encontré con Gray Fullboster en mi casa, cerrando la puerta.

-¡G-Gray!- exclamé, totalmente en shock. Y él, con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Shhhh, no tienes porqué gritar.

Bajé la mirada, y noté las bolsas que faltaban del mandado junto al sofá. Retrocedí un poco, meneando la cabeza.

-¿Q-Qué quieres?- le pregunté, sin verlo a los ojos. Sabía que era el peor momento para sentirme nerviosa, pero no podía evitarlo. Poco a poco, él se me acercaba.

-Pasaba por aquí, y se me antojó venir a verte.

Yo seguía caminando hacia atrás, pero él no parecía dispuesto a detenerse. Mi cara se sentía ardiente, y bastante roja. Pero, él no se inmutaba por eso, al contrario, parecía divertido de alguna forma.

-V-Vete. N-No tienes nada qué hacer aquí…- le repliqué, tratando de sonar directa, pero no lo logré. Me maldije entre dientes. Además, había tartamudeado.

-Claro que tengo algo que hacer.

Y yo, sonrojada a más no poder y con las piernas que se me vencían, subí rápidamente la mirada, pero con la misma rapidez, la bajé. Mi corazón se detuvo al sentir el comedor en mi espalda, indicándome que ya no podía retroceder más. Y él, a centímetros de mí. Viéndome acorralada y a punto del colapso, sonrió con más malicia. Acomodó las palmas de sus manos sobre el respaldo de las dos sillas detrás de mí, asediando mi cuerpo. Sus ojos grises fijos en los míos, sin dejarlos ir. Encogí mis hombros, casi temblando, sin querer rosar mi piel con la suya.

Aún con su estúpida sonrisa maliciosa, se deshizo de su camisa lentamente, de una manera extremadamente sensual, dejando al final su pecho al descubierto. Mi sonrojo aumentó un 500%, ya rodeando toda mi cara. Sus brazos a mis costados, y su cara acechando a la mía.

-¿P-Por qué te quitas la camisa?- fue lo primero que pensé, y así como llegó a mi cabeza, así se lo solté. Mi mirada estaba desviada. Por nada del mundo lo vería, menos teniéndolo así de cerca.

-Porque así te gusto más, ¿o no?

Yo apreté más mis labios, ahora con los ojos en el piso. Otra vez, me hacía quedar en evidencia. Lo odiaba por eso, por ser el único capaz de gritarme mis verdades a la cara. Sin esperarlo, tomó mi mentón e hizo que subiera mis ojos a los de él.

-Tú misma lo has dicho.

Y acarició mi labio inferior con la yema de su dedo pulgar. Su mirada era tan profunda, y su sonrisa dolorosamente encantadora. Y de nueva cuenta, me hizo aceptar que estaba tan o aún más enamorada de él. Que lo amaba y deseaba con todo mí ser. Que, a final de cuentas, no iba a poder olvidarme de él. Al descubrir esas verdades en mi mirada, su sonrisa no podía estar más ancha. Sin pensárselo dos veces, rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, y me abrazó a su cuerpo. Hizo que deliberadamente pusiera mis manos sobre su pecho desnudo, sintiendo su piel cálida. Podía sentir como subían y bajaban sus pectorales al respirar. Podía tocar y acariciar ese sensual tatuaje de nuestro gremio pintado ahí, justo debajo de mis manos.

Nuestros alientos chocaron, precipitados. De pronto, mi respiración empezó a andar irregular, haciendo que me faltara el aire. Con un inmenso miedo, fijé mis ojos sobre los de él. Cuando me miró, estuve a punto de bajarlos de nuevo, pero su acercamiento me lo impidió. Sus manos tomaron con posesión mi cintura, rodeándola firmemente, sujetándola por completo. Yo, instintivamente, posé las mías en su cuello, y parte de su mandíbula. Pero, en ningún momento, bajamos nuestras miradas.

Entonces, susurró con un sentimiento escondido en su voz, que yo aún no era capaz de encontrar…

-_Tú eres solo mía, Juvia_.

El silencio enmudeció el momento, petrificándolo para siempre. Luego, sus labios llegaron a los míos, delicados, lentos, sin acelerarse. Los besó con infinita ternura, como si tuviera miedo a romperlos. Su boca aún me volvía loca, aún me posesionaba a su antojo completamente. Entonces, al ver que mis ojos se cerraron por instinto y no por gusto y sentir que le correspondía a su beso, entreabrió mis labios con los de él, para dejar pasar su lengua en busca de la mía. Ladeaba su cabeza al ritmo, y friccionaba todo su calor contra mi cuerpo. No podía deshacerme de él, no podía soltarlo; aún cuando me tomaba muy delicadamente de la cintura, me era imposible romper el beso. Me dejé enloquecer una vez más por él. Tiré de sus cabellos al sentir toda la pasión de nuestro beso llegar muy lejos. Estaba enloqueciéndome, otra vez. Abracé con ambos brazos su cuello, literalmente colgándome de él. Y Gray, casi perdiendo los estribos, levantó una de mis piernas con su mano, apegándome aún más a él. Eso, definitivamente me desconcertó.

Lo separé de mí inmediatamente, y lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Claro, sólo eso pretendía al llegar aquí. Quería reclamarme como "suya", pero sólo en ese aspecto. Maldito infeliz. Molesta e indignada, lo volví a abofetear, dejándole la mejilla igual o más colorada que las mías cuando me avergüenzo. Lo empujé con fuerza, y recogí su camisa del suelo.

-Lárgate de aquí, Gray- le dije, estirando mi brazo con su prenda. Él seguía mirándome en total estado de shock. Cogió lentamente su camisa, para después ponérsela, con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro hermoso. Yo lo miré aún más molesta.

-Te gustó, admítelo; aunque hubiera sido más divertido si me hubieses dejado llevarte a la cama conmigo…después de todo, eso es lo que TÚ quieres…

Otra bofetada más, en la misma mejilla.

-Yo no soy como todas las mujerzuelas con las que juegas. Conmigo, andas de cuidado. Si no lo puedes entender, será mejor que saques tu asqueroso trasero de mi casa ahora mismo.

Dejó escapar una risa burlona.

-Definitivamente, te ves mejor enojada- me dijo, a la par que volvía a coger mi cintura, y acercar su boca a la mía.

-¡Vete de una vez, bastardo; y ni si te ocurra volver!

Sonriente, me mandó un beso, y luego se largó. Yo volví a caer de rodillas al suelo, dejando escapar todas aquéllas lágrimas de rabia, desesperación y decepción que tanto deseaban salir. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de que así mi dolor se calmara un poco.

Cómo odiaba a ese tipo. Él solo jugaba conmigo a su antojo, y me hacía caer a sus pies como una imbécil cada que quería. Podía romperme en mil pedazos con sus caricias, con sus palabras bonitas y con sus besos apasionados, y hacer lo que él quisiera que hiciera. Era su estúpida muñequita que le daba placer cada que se le hinchaba. ¡Era un infeliz!

Golpeé el suelo con profundo dolor y rabia. Si lo tuviese aún enfrente, estaba segura que le partiría la cara. Me sentía de nuevo usada y desechada, como cual trapo ya inútil. No podía con tanto sufrimiento.

En ese momento, Lucy-san entra por la puerta, y se acerca de inmediato a mí al verme ahí tirada en el suelo…

-¡Juvia!

Yo no pude ni levantar la mirada.

-¿Juvia, estás bien?-insistió, tomándome por un hombro, y levantándome la cara, llena de lágrimas.

-Me lo volvió a hacer, Lucy-san…- le dije, con una voz tan lastimera, que yo misma lo noté. Lucy-san me miró soltando un suspiro. Me ayudó a sentarme en el sillón, y trató de calmar mi llanto que no paraba.

-Ya, tranquila Juvia- me decía, acariciando mi espalda en señal de apoyo. Yo descargaba todo mi dolor con ella, llorando a gritos.

Entre pausas, le conté todo lo ocurrido. Le detallé cada caricia, y cómo me volvió a enganchar. Ella solo me escuchaba atentamente, sin despegarme la mano de la espalda. Al terminar, me abrazó.

-Juvia, no sabes cuánto lo siento. De verdad, ese idiota de Gray no merece que lo ames tanto como lo amas. Algún día, él se dará cuenta de su error, y cuando intente remediarlo, ya será demasiado tarde, porque tú estarás siendo muy feliz con alguien más.

En ese instante, se separó de mí de golpe, y me miró a la cara.

-Eso es lo que debes de hacer, Juvia; enamorarte de alguien más, de alguien que sepa apreciar todo lo que tú eres- me dijo, sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Yo la miré con ojos perplejos, totalmente sorprendida.

-¿Hablas en serio?- le pregunté, un poco repuesta. Ella soltó una carcajada simpática.

-¡Claro! No te digo que lo encuentres ya; tomate tu tiempo, deja que las cosas lleguen solas…- me aconsejó, tomándome de ambas manos. Yo seguía mirándola, mientras pensaba detenidamente lo que me estaba diciendo. No era mala idea; enamorarme de alguien más. Sí, Lucy-san tenía razón. Sé que por ahí existe alguien que pueda amarme; debo dejar atrás a Gray para siempre, y empezar de una vez por todas una nueva etapa.

-Creo que tomaré tu consejo.

Y ella, contenta, gritó de la emoción y me volvió a abrazar.

-Amiga, tú vales mucho; te mereces a alguien digno de ese valor…

Y yo no pude evitar sonreír alegremente. Me sentía tan feliz de tener a amigas como ella, que siempre sabían que decir y en qué momento decirlo. Por primera vez, experimentaba el sentimiento de la amistad pura, y eso me ponía sumamente contenta.

-Bueno, ¿quieres ir a comer a mi casa? Voy a cocinar comida oriental, la que te gusta.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

Entonces, nos levantamos del sillón, y salimos rumbo a su departamento.

-.-

Lucy-san ya terminaba de poner la mesa para la comida. Eran ya las 5:00 pm. Cuando estábamos por sentarnos, el timbre se escucha a lo lejos.

-Yo abro- le dije, mientras ella acercaba los cubiertos. Fui de inmediato, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al abrir la puerta, eran Levy-chan, Myra-san y Natsu-san con su inseparable Happy.

-¡Hola, Juvia!- exclamó Levy-chan, con su sonrisa. Yo también sonreí.

-Hola chicos. Pasen.

Y los tres se adentraron a la casa. Lucy-san los vio desde el comedor.

-¡Levy-chan, qué bueno que viniste! ¡Vaya, ustedes también Myra-san, Natsu, Happy!- exclamó, contenta. Los cuatro le sonrieron. La rubia los invitó a sentarse a comer, y les sirvió su ración.

El ambiente se volvió agradable; los seis no parábamos de reír con las tonterías de Natsu-kun y Happy, por lo bizarras que nos resultaban. Sinceramente, mis ánimos perdidos regresaron gracias a ellos, a quiénes podía llamar mis _amigos_. De pronto, Myra-san me saca de mis cavilaciones.

-¿Qué te pasa, Juvia? Se te ven los ojitos hinchados…-me dijo, observando mis párpados más grandes de lo normal. Yo no supe qué decirle.

-B-Bueno, este…

-Lo que pasa Myra-san- empezó Lucy, mirándome a los ojos, pidiéndome permiso de decírselo, a lo que acepté bajando la vista- es que Gray volvió a darle falsas esperanzas a Juvia; volvió a aprovecharse de su infinito amor por él, para sentirse más hombre…

-¡Por Dios, Juvia! ¿Se atrevió a ponerte una mano encima con esas intenciones?- exclamó Myra-san, pensando lo que él y yo estuvimos a punto de hacer…pero gracias a qué logré darme mi lugar, no pasó nada.

-¡No, Myra-san! J-Juvia nunca permitiría que Fullboster se pasara de límite con ella…

-Exacto Myra-san; Juvia es una buena chica, y no perdería los estribos ni con Gray ni con nadie- dijo la princesa, tomando una de mis manos, en tono cariñoso. Yo le sonreí.

-Tienes razón; Gray se está pasando de cínico…

-¿Qué te esperabas de ese pedazo de bestia? Es un cubo de hielo caducado, que ya no podrá ser descongelado- ahora habló Natsu-kun, cruzado de brazos, con rostro serio. Me sorprendió escucharlo decir eso.

-¡Aye! Juvia-chan es alguien muy buena para ese frío de Gray- exclamó Happy, con su vocecita dulce. Yo no me pude sentir más agradecida con ellos. Sentía su apoyo y eso me daba nuevas fuerzas.

-Ese idiota no te merece, Juvia- me dijo el Dragon Slayer, fijando su mirada en mí. Yo solo pude bajar la mirada.

-Por eso, le recomendé a Juvia que se buscara a otro, que olvidara a Gray- dijo Lucy, sonriéndome y tomando de su vaso. Levy-chan y Myra-san se emocionaron mucho, y empezaron a decirme lo buena que esa idea era, y que estaban seguras que esa era la única forma con la que Gray se daría cuenta de lo que estaba perdiendo. Yo sopesé la idea, aunque tenía mis dudas.

-Juvia no quiere apresurarse. No quiere tener otra decepción tan rápido otra vez.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo; recuerda que el amor llega solo, cuando menos te lo esperas, y en el lugar que nunca imaginaste- me dijo Levy-chan, con una sonrisita agradable. Yo le di la razón. El amor llega cuando no lo buscas. Sonreí.

-Sí, tienen razón; de ahora en adelante, Juvia se esforzará más.

Y todos rieron conmigo. Era una escena entrañable, una que jamás olvidaría. Sin darnos cuenta, el tiempo se nos fue muy rápido. Entre risas, chistes, y anécdotas nostálgicas, se nos fue toda la tarde. Levy-chan se retiró, diciendo que debía ir a comprar unos libros; Myra-san comentó que debía ir con Elfman a algún lugar, y Natsu y Happy comentaron sobre algo acerca de pescado. Solo quedamos Lucy-san y yo en la mesa.

-Fue muy divertido- externó la princesa, mientras recogía la mesa. Yo, ayudándole, solo asentí en silencio con una sonrisa pintada en mis labios.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor, Juvia-chan?- preguntó, ahora fijando sus marrones ojos en mí. Yo la miré en silencio, sorprendida. Ya hasta me había olvidado por completo del incidente con Fullboster del mediodía.

-S-Sí, ya estoy mejor.

-Qué bueno, Juvia.

Y de nuevo, el silencio reinó entre las dos, ligero.

-.-

Un nuevo día daba comienzo. El trinar de las aves se escuchaba por toda la ciudad, y los rayos del Sol llenaban cada rincón de ella.

Dormía plácidamente, sumida en un sueño profundo. Él y yo de nuevo frente a frente esa tarde, escuchando solo el sonido de la lluvia. Sus ojos juzgantes incrustados en los míos, llenos de una frialdad que dolía hasta en lo más profundo. Su tajante respuesta, y su espalda…ahí fue cuando desperté. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, parpadeando para adaptarme a la luz. Me estiré un poco, quedando de costado, para fijarme en el reloj. Las 8:00 AM. Bostecé, aún adormilada. Me erguí en la cama, tallando mis ojos. Quité las sábanas de mi cuerpo, y me dirigí a la regadera.

Tomé un baño rápido. Salí, y empecé a seleccionar mi ropa. Opté por unos jeans stretch negros, una blusa café de manga corta, y unas botas de cintas. Acomodé mi cabello suelto con una diadema, alaciándolo con los dedos. Ya estaba bastante largo; me llegaba un poco más debajo de la espalda media. Me maquillé un poco, tratando de lucir natural.

Ya estando lista, decidí que hoy solo desayunaría una barra integral, y un jugo de mango. Cogí mi bolso y las llaves, y salí de casa. Ayer en la noche, había preparado un poco la clase que daría hoy a mis estudiantes. Me dirigía a la academia, mientras iba revisándola. Al llegar, cómo iba distraída, choqué accidentalmente con alguien, tumbando todas mis cosas al suelo.

-¡Oh no!- exclamé, inclinándome a recoger todo el desorden-No sabe cuánto lo siento…

Me puse de pie, y cuál fue mi sorpresa, frente a mí estaba Fullboster.

-G-Gray…- susurré, choqueada por nuestra repentina cercanía. Y él, con su arrogante sonrisa de siempre.

-Buenos días, Juvia.

Y se acercó a mí, no sé con qué intenciones, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó otra voz venir de mi espalda…

-¡Juvia-sensei!- se escuchó decir.

Yo, totalmente en shock, me giré rápidamente, para encontrarme con la cara de Vann. Él se acercaba a mí, aprisa. Entre más se acercaba, el ceño de Gray se volvía más fruncido. Cuando Vann llegó a mi lado, me sentí realmente aliviada.

-Buenos días, Juvia-sensei.

-Hola, Vann- lo saludé, con una sonrisa agradecida. Gray no nos apartaba la mirada.

-¡Ah! ¿Tú no eres el de la magia de hielo, Gray Fallbister o algo así?- dijo Vann, señalando al chico. Gray estaba a nada de explotar de la ira.

-No es Fallbister, sino Fullboster- lo corrigió, con una frialdad absoluta. Un choque de miradas se llevo a cabo; los ojos que juzgan de Gray contra los pacíficos de Vann. Una atmósfera pesada empezaba a crearse entre ellos, absorbiéndome también a mí. A pesar de llevarse cuatro años de diferencia, su altura era la misma, y su masa muscular también. Vann se veía desafiante a su lado, al igual que Gray.

-V-Vann, ya debemos ir a clases…- le dije, tomándolo por el brazo, intentando romper con esa gélida situación. Él me sonrió, asintiendo, mientras que le dedicaba una dura mirada a Gray.

-Gusto en conocerte, Fallbister.

-Es FULLBOSTER.

Y así, sin más, nos dirigimos al que sería nuestro salón. La mirada de Gray nos siguió hasta que nos perdió de vista.

Entré al salón, y lo primero que hice fue cerrar la puerta, recargándome sobre ella y soltando un suspiro de alivio. Vann me miró algo extrañado…

-¿Ocurre algo, Juvia-sensei?- me pregunta, acercándose a mí. Yo fijo mis ojos sobre su figura.

-No es nada, Vann- le respondí, acercándome al escritorio y dejando mis cosas. Su mirada azul intenso siguió el recorrido que dieron mis pies, sin poder quitármela de encima.

-No se ve contenta esta mañana.

Silencio. Él miraba intensamente mi espalda. Casi juraba, que sus ojos lograban distinguir como mi cuerpo se estaba tambaleando, deseando dejar salir todo mi sufrimiento.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con él, con ese tal Fallbister?- se me acercó, mientras notaba una aguda curiosidad por saber la respuesta.

-Eso…- susurré, mirando a la nada-es algo que…- y lo miré, con unos ojos tan tristes, que vi como los suyos se abrieron sorprendidos.

Pero, no hubo tiempo para terminar, ya que mis demás alumnos habían llegado.

-¡Buenos días!- saludó el chico castaño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después, detrás de él, caminaba con paso tímido la pequeña de lentes, cogiendo fuertemente su bolso con ambas manos.

-B-Buenos días…-saludó la chica, con una vocecita tan baja, que tuve que acercármele para entender que había dicho.

Los saludé de vuelta, con una sonrisa un poco fingida, que al cabo de un rato se volvió verdadera. El incidente con Fullboster me había afectado un poco, pero ahora al estar con ellos, me sentía mucho mejor. Y así, decidí empezar la clase…

-Bueno, tengo entendido que ustedes ya se conocen; pero, me gustaría que se presentaran para mí, ya que yo no sé nada de ustedes- les dije, al frente del enorme salón que se nos había asignado, a pesar de ser sólo cuatro personas las que estábamos.

-Comienza tú, porfavor- le dije al chico castaño, quién se veía ansioso por empezar.

-Mi nombre es Oz Alexander y tengo 14 años; me agradan las patinetas, y practico kung fu- dijo, sereno pero simpático. Le sonreí, realmente era joven. Luego, fijé los ojos sobre la pequeña, haciendo que se tensara un poco.

-Ahora tú.

Pero, ella permaneció en silencio. Sus ojos estaban fijos sobre su butaca, sin expresar ni decir nada. Entonces, de pronto, su vocecita dulce se oyó…

-¿Q-Qué es…lo que debería decir?- susurró, estrechando fuertemente sus dedos. Parecía como si estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hablar.

-Puedes decir tu nombre y tu edad, y un poco de lo que te agrada o no hacer- le contestó Oz, acomodando su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda, viéndola. Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, e hizo una expresión como si estuviera pensando qué decir.

-S-Soy Shirley Elize, y-y tengo 14 años; adoro l-leer y tocar e-el violín…- susurró en un tono más alto, lo cual agradecí. Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara; ella me parecía muy tierna. Entonces, dirigí mis ojos a Vann, indicándole que era el siguiente, a pesar de que de cierta forma, ya lo conocía.

-Me llamo Vann Minage y acabo de cumplir 15 años; me gusta cocinar y sé tocar piano- expresó, con actitud seria. Asentí, indicándole que estaba bien.

-Me da gusto conocerlos a los tres. Ustedes ya saben mi nombre y a lo que me dedico…

-Sensei, ¿puedo preguntarle qué edad tiene?- me interrumpió Oz, sonriéndome. Vann le dedicó una mirada intensa, pero yo solo le sonreí.

-Tengo 19 años- le dije, inmutable.

Y eso bastó, para que los tres siguieran escuchándome en silencio.

-Ustedes están aquí por su pasión por este tipo de magia. Lo único que les puedo decir es que son bienvenidos, les prometo que daré todo mi esfuerzo para que ustedes se conviertan en magos competentes en esta disciplina.

Y los tres me sonrieron. Al ver esas muecas, yo también invariablemente sonreí. Realmente quería esforzarme por estos chicos, pero también por mí. Quería ser una mejor persona, quería cambiar. Y tenía una leve corazonada, que ellos me ayudarían a hacerlo…

**Bien aquí llega esta vez. Ya saben que pueden dejarme cualquier duda o comentario pinchando acá abajito. Saludos y nos leemos**

_**FishyGirlDLee**_


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola queridísimos lectores! Estoy de vuelta con la actualización de esta historia. Primero que nada, pido disculpas por haber tardado mucho en continuarlo, pero estuve con muchos trabajos escolares encima. De verdad espero que me disculpen.**

**También les agradezco de corazón por seguir leyendo esta historia, por seguirla apoyando, y esperar pacientemente para que fuese continuada. De verdad gracias.**

**Y bueno, aquí está el capítulo. Disfrútenlo porfavor.**

**Fairy Tail no es mío, su propiedad es de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo No. 03: "Insoportable"**

-¡Vamos Elyze, yo sé que tú puedes!- grité con ganas, animando a la pequeña que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de manejar bien la bomba de agua, pero su magia estaba muy descontrolada, y terminó por explotarla en sus manos, haciendo que se mojara a sí misma. Sus mejillas se inflaron, desepcionada. Yo sólo sonreí, alentándola.

-L-Lo siento Juvia-sensei…- se disculpó, con una reverencia. Yo tomé sus hombros, sin dejar ir mi sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, es normal, apenas vas empezando. Ya verás que con el tiempo y la práctica, llegarás a dominar la técnica, solo sé paciente y perseverante…

Al escuchar mis palabras, sus ojos se deshicieron de la opaca sombra que los rodeaba, y tomaron un brillo esperanzador.

-G-Gracias, Juvia-sensei.

Le sonreí. Después, me centré en Oz y Vann, que ya habían derribado un gran número de rocas, con la técnica de lazzer acuático y bomba de agua, pero el que iba a la cabeza era Vann, con 10 rocas deshechas hasta ahora.

-¡Lo están haciendo muy bien, chicos!- los animé, haciéndolos sonreír. Eran muy buenos los dos, tenían un manejo de su magia formidable.

-.-

Después de un par de horas de entrenamiento, les concedí un merecido descanso. Oz intentó entablar plática con Elyze, y Vann se acercó a mí.

-Has mejorado mucho, Van.

-Gracias, Juvia-sensei- me contestó, sonriendo brevemente.

-Si sigues así, te aseguro que te convertirás en un mago competente para unirte a algún gremio- le dije, creyendo ciegamente en lo que decía.

-¿En serio?- preguntó, incrédulo.

-Por supuesto…

-Entonces, ¿podría unirme a su gremio?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió un poco debo admitir. No esperaba que Vann quisiera unirse a Fairy Tail.

-¿Y por qué quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?- fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntarle.

Él me miró fijamente, con un intenso brillo en su iris zafiro. Tomó una mano mía, helándome la piel.

-Porque no quiero separarme de usted….

Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca; empecé a hiperventilar, y mis mejillas se tiñeron de colorado. Esto era…extraño, pero me hacía sentir algo. Sus manos eran tan cálidas, y de alguna forma, se moldeaban a las mías. Por primera vez me fijé que era realmente guapo. Su mirada me provocó un escalofrío extraño en la espalda.

Pero, a lo lejos y sin que nadie lo notara, un par de ojos grises se fijaron en nosotros. Más precisamente en nuestras manos unidas. Sus ojos tomaron un tono oscuro muy tenebroso. Se volvieron fijos y letales, afilados y matadores. Ya no eran aquéllos preciosos ojos grises que juzgaban, ahora asesinaban sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y al dueño de esos ojos, algo se lo carcomía desde las entrañas. Algo que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, a causa de su enorme ego.

Veía cada destello en los ojos de ese _estúpido_, cada relameo de labios que daba, cada respiración, cada pestañeo, cada centímetro que le quitaba a la distancia entre nuestros rostros…todo lo estaba enfureciendo.

De pronto, regreso de mi letargo momentáneo, y me aparto con una ligera brusquedad de él.

-V-Vann, y-yo…- logro articular, a pesar que mi corazón acelerado amenaza con convertirse en taquicardia.

Y él, al ver el estado en que me ha dejado, trata de arreglar las cosas.

-Juvia-sensei, lo siento es que…

-¡Juvia-sensei!- exclamó Elyze, salvándome la vida. Me levanté sin siquiera ser consciente de que lo hice, y prácticamente corrí a donde ella. Vann sólo soltó un hondo suspiro. Pero, ya no podía mas esconder aquello que sentía…

Gray al ver que la escena se había deshecho, volvió a su inexpresividad tan característica de él. Pero ahí, diminuta e imperceptible, se formó una sonrisa en sus labios; aunque aún no sabía la razón. Bueno, tal vez sí lo sabía, pero su ego más grande que el mundo le impidió aceptarlo.

-.-

El entrenamiento había terminado. Despedí a mis tres chicos, deseándoles suerte y que los esperaba mañana. Vann fue al último que despedí, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado al regresar a casa. Él se despidió de mi con un abrazo ligerito, y después de fue…

Caminando iba, lento. Su mirada estaba perdida, sin mirar a ningún lado, salvo el suelo. Revivía en su mente ese momento, en donde pudo sentir las cálidas manos de _ella_.

Esa mujer lo traía loco. Le hacía sentir como un completo idiota a sus ojos, y parecía que nada hacía bien si tenía su mirada puesta sobre él. Definitivamente, ella era toda una sorpresa. Además de hermosísima, era dulce y cariñosa, además de inteligente y sabia. Tenía una personalidad tímida, pero a la vez empática y amigable. La veía como al agua: aun con su color tan transparente, esconde muchos misterios, que sólo llegando hasta el fondo se puede descubrir. Para él, ella era así. Con sus ojos preciosos, castos; y su sonrisa, capaz de iluminar el mundo completamente. Para él, ella se había convertido en un mar implacable, que llenaba cada vez en mayor cantidad su corazón…

Sí, de alguna forma, se había enamorado de ella, de _Juvia_. A pesar de haber sido un tiempo cortísimo el que se conocían, ella lo deslumbró totalmente. Sonrió.

"_Ella es…sí, ella es la indicada"_, se dijo en pensamientos, sin quitar su sonrisa. Pero, un fugaz pensamiento hizo que esa hermosa mueca pintada en su boca muriera en cuestión de segundos. ¿Y si ella tenía novio?, se preguntó.

"_Ella ya me lo hubiera dicho…"_, intentó animarse con esas palabras. Pero, ¿quién era él para que su maestra le contara sobre su vida privada? Muy apenas pasaban de lo que era alumno/maestra, casi, casi se podría decir que eran amigos, pero no lo suficientemente cercanos como para que ella le tuviera ese nivel de confianza.

Entonces, algo llegó a su cabeza, más bien _alguien_. Gray Fullboster. Ese chico exhibicionista que tanto furor causaba entre sus compañeras féminas. Ahora que lo recordaba, su maestra se comportaba de una forma un tanto extraña cuando ese tipo andaba cerca de ella. ¿Ellos eran cercanos? Quería saberlo. De alguna manera presentía que entre ellos existía algo…

Suspiró. Él quería convertirse en todo para ella. Quería que, si ella en algún pasado suyo tuvo una mala experiencia, él quería convencerla de que con él todo sería distinto. Que él la _amaba_ con locura. Con absoluta locura.

Se sonrojó al pensar eso. Era la primera vez que lo pensaba. Era la primera vez que se le confesaba a una mujer en sus pensamientos; la primera en que pensaba que una mujer era bonita. Vaya, ya estaba madurando. A pesar de contar con apenas 15 años, él era muy maduro para su edad…

…espera, eso era otro inconveniente: la edad. Ella le lleva 4 años. ¿Eso podría ser un impedimento? No estaba seguro. Sabía que de tener 19 a tener 15 años era una gran diferencia, no son el mismo tipo de pensamientos, ni el nivel de madurez. Pero, al menos quería intentar demostrarle a ella que era capaz de estar a su nivel, que él era maduro, seguro y responsable, como si fuera un chico de diecinueve años.

Oh vaya, estaba pensando demasiado en una misma cosa, algo no común en él. Pero ella lo obligaba a hacerlo, a pensar en ella, y a querer luchar por su amor.

Cansado, volvió a suspirar. Solo esperaba tener una oportunidad…

-.-

Juvia llegaba apenas a su casa. Eran las 8:00 pm. Llegó cargada de bolsas, ya que al último minuto Lucy, Myra, Levy y Erza la invitaron a ir de compras, ya que tenían la tarde libre. Y aunque ella se prometió no comprar nada, al final las ofertas terminaron convenciéndola, y se compró alguna que otra garrita que le gustó.

Dejó caer las bolsas al suelo, y suspiró de cansancio. Prendió las luces…

Pero lo que le esperaba ahí, la sorprendió.

-Bienvenida a casa, Juvia- exclamó una voz masculina, erizándole la piel. Era _él_. Estaba ahí, sentado en una de sus sillas del comedor, cruzado de brazos, sin camisa, y viéndola con una mueca sarcástica.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- contestó, con la cara más pesada que pudo poner.

-Unos cuántos minutos.

Ella no respondió. Acomodó las bolsas en el sillón y colgó sus llaves. Luego se giró a verlo.

-¿Qué, piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?- le espetó, con un deje de sátira en su voz. Él soltó una risa diminuta.

-Sólo si la pasamos en tu cama…

Una furia la llenó por dentro en cuestión de segundos. Era como si él le hubiese prendido fuego a una mecha, y la bomba hubiera explotado en su interior.

-Lárgate de aquí Fullboster- le dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta y abriéndola para decirle con la mirada que se fuera.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Muy en serio.

Soltó una carcajada, y luego volvió a mirarla fijamente. Silencio.

-¿No me oíste? ¡Dije que te fueras!- levantó un decibel su voz, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

-No lo haré.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sé que en el fondo no quieres que me vaya.

-¿Estás idiota o algo?

-Jajaja, puede ser.

-Mira, no tengo ganas de jugar ahora, me siento cansada.

-¿De qué?

-No te incumbe.

Eso le heló la sangre. Juvia podía aparentar odiarlo, pero sabía que nunca sería capaz de aparentar frialdad…

-Estabas con ese.

-¿Qué?

-Estabas con ese crío estúpido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Vamos, no te hagas la tonta Juvia.

Eso la indignó. ¿Quién se creía ese cabrón egoísta al llamarla tonta?

-¿Disculpa?

-¡Sé muy bien que estabas con ese Vann no-se-qué!

Su voz la alteró. Nunca, en lo que llevaba de conocer a Gray, lo había escuchado levantar la voz de ese modo, y con esa sensación que le provocaba.

-¿Y qué si estaba? ¿Qué más te da a ti?

La miró, furioso. Se puso de pie de un salto, agarró su delicado cuello con una de sus manos, e incrustó su espalda en la pared. Juvia estaba horrorizada. Empezó a sentir sus extremidades temblar.

-¿¡Qué te pasa idiota!?- le soltó con dificultad, ya que la presión en su cuello impedía que subiera aire a sus pulmones.

-¡No quiero!

Lo miró, confundida.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver…- le dijo, un poco más relajado, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién te crees para ordenarme eso?

Gruñó él, haciendo el agarre más fuerte, asustándola más.

-¡Tú eres mía, Juvia! ¡Qué te quede claro!

Sintió como poco a poco se agitó. Estaba realmente enfadado. Y algo le decía que hablaba en serio.

Pero ella no pudo responder…porque sabía que de alguna forma, era cierto. Ella le pertenecía, en cuerpo y alma.

Poco a poco, él fue suavizando el agarre, hasta soltarla por completo. Ella sintió como una sensación de alivio llegó hasta su cuello, ya que por fin podía respirar a gusto. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, por la repentina confesión del hombre. Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba. Y menos que se lo dijera así, enojado.

-…tú me perteneces, y no dejaré que ningún niñato cabrón se lleve lo que es mío- dijo con voz grave, casi susurrándole. Sus labios estaban pegados a su oído, mientras que sus manos se habían apoderado de sus hombros. Otra vez se veía en esa situación. Era simplemente _insoportable_. Tenerlo así, pegado a su cuerpo, con su torso desnudo, emanando ese olor brujo, que la hechizaba, la atontaba.

Sus respiraciones no se calmaban. Ella respiraba sobre su cuello, y él sobre su oído.

Un impulso lo hizo separarla un poco de él, delicadamente. La miró a los ojos un momento. Otra vez ese sentimiento. Cada que la veía, cada que fijaba sus ojos sobre esa mujer, un ardor intenso en su pecho le carcomía las entrañas. Cada que la miraba a los ojos, y veía reflejarse en ellos la mirada de aquél tipejo, una furia más grande que su ego empezaba a correrle por las venas, cegándole los sentidos. No lo iba a permitir. No dejaría que él se la quitara. Porque ella le pertenecía.

Agarró entre sus manos su níveo cuello de nuevo. Y sin dejar pasar tres segundos, arremetió con furia contra sus labios. Hizo que abriera su boca, juntando ambas lenguas. La obligaba a besarlo también; esta vez no esperaría que ella lo hiciera por voluntad propia. No se lo permitiría. Lamía sus labios con pasión, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que sus manos sin siquiera pedirle permiso incluso a su cerebro, fueron bajando por sus brazos, llegando a sus costillas, y resbalarse hasta su cadera. Fue ahí donde la represó. La acercó a su misma cadera, infundiéndole más pasión a su beso. Ella simplemente se dejaba hacer. Su voluntad era tan débil ahora. Resignada, aceptó desear sentirse suya. Aceptó que quería lo mismo que él, pero ella por amor, y él solo por mero egocentrismo. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ella si lo amaba tanto? Sabía que aun cuando su amor era enorme, no lo era lo suficiente como para derrotar a su ego. Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero así lo aceptaba, así lo dejaba.

Con fuerza, siguió besándola, pero ahora ya no lo hacía por impulso. Ahora, un sentimiento cálido lo inducía. Algo más grande, más fuerte que su voluntad.

Deseaba continuar, realmente lo deseaba, pero la falta de aire hizo gritar a sus pulmones, implorándoles parar. Sin embargo, la separación fue lenta, saboreando sus labios una última vez.

Ahora, se sentía bien. El ardor en su pecho disminuyó un momento, dándole algo de tranquilidad.

Pero ella estaba inquieta. No sabía que sucedería después…

Se miraron. Fijamente. Y él, sin ser consciente, le gritaba tantas cosas, en su mente. Cosas que tanto su corazón como su raciocinio eran incapaces de aceptar aún, siendo tan claros incluso. Sin soltar ni una palabra, tomó que desde que ella entró se encontraba puesta sobre el respaldo del sillón y se la puso. Ella simplemente se quedó inmóvil.

Se la acomodó. Ya puesta, salió, sin mirarla. Y ella no lo detuvo…lo dejó marchar.

Él cerró la puerta tras de sí, y ella se quedó en silencio. Bruscamente, sollozos nacieron desde su pecho, haciendo que se desahogaran en lamentos. No pudo más. Se dejó caer al suelo una vez más, dejando a las lágrimas que nacían caer al suelo. No las iba a detener.

…afuera, un hombre solitario iba de regreso a su casa, con un sentimiento sin aceptar y una sensación de alivio, pero _insoportable_.

**¿Qué les pareció? Por favor, siéntase libres de hacérmelo saber dejando su comentario. **

**De nuevo muchas gracias, y espero que continúen apoyando esta historia.**

_**Lee Ab Koi**_


End file.
